<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>50 times Namimori Made the Perfect Sanctuary by Bleach_ed_Na_tsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216965">50 times Namimori Made the Perfect Sanctuary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/pseuds/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu'>Bleach_ed_Na_tsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Boss Tsuna, Gen, Non canon compliant, Not Canon Compliant, namimori is a sanctuary, tsuna is the tenth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/pseuds/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Namimori was always a home to Tsuna, and always would be. Even when he was a mafia boss, and even when he was more Italian than he was Japanese. Which is why, when a desperate ally begged Tsuna to protect his son, Tsuna had an idea. He would make Namimori a Mafia-sanctuary. Somewhere mafia-children could be raised, and ex-bosses could retire</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Innocence : Tsuna: 19.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SO I was rereading 'We have a proposition for you' and I needed to write more about my Namimori-sanctuary idea. So, because I haven't done it for a while, here is a drabble set. 50 drabbles of the safe-haven that Tsuna creates.</p><p>Note: These are not going to be in chronological order, so I will try to put little notes. Whether or not it's before the creation of the sanctuary, or after. Whether or not Mochida has been recruited yet or not. Or how old the characters are. I'll try to give you all some context!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsuna didn't know whether it was a great sign of trust, or of desperation when the mafia don he was meeting with fell to his knees before Tsuna. The man's voice was even, but there was the clotted sorrow and tears in his words and tone that had Tsuna's protective hackles raising in defence.</p><p>This man may not be one of Tsuna's own, but he was an ally, and that automatically made Tsuna furious for the man.</p><p>He didn't even know why the man was so close to sobbing.</p><p>"Please, please sir. Please, merciful sir." He sobbed, over and over as if he were in prayer. It sounded for all Tsuna could imagine, as if the man were hailing Tsuna as his god. "Please save my son. He is my only. He is my one heir, he is my babe." The man was pressing his face into the carpet, more collapsed into himself than he was trying to prostrate himself.</p><p>"Sir!" Tsuna panics, keeping a tight rein on his emotions, he couldn't risk his flames going crazy. "Sir, tell me what is wrong, what is wrong with your child?"</p><p>Tsuna is only nineteen and he doesn't understand being a father yet, however he does understand sheer desperation and the drive one who has loved ones feels to protect. As a Vongola, Tsuna probably feels it equally to a normal father.</p><p>The man looks up, blue eyes blurred with tears and lips set in a grim line. He knows that his words will be listened to, and that they will be heeded and taken with great care; Tsunayoshi Sawada is hailed as a saint and to be trusted as neutral unless you threaten his. However, to tell another boss –ally or not –of his particular worries were dangerous. Don Christo knew this well.</p><p>"My boy is only four, sir." He stressed, "But already he has been kidnapped, he has been hurt and he has lost so much." Don Christo continued, biting his lip to keep from sobbing as he breathed. "I want you to protect him."</p><p>"Protect him?" Tsuna almost gasps, taken aback, shocked, and confused.</p><p>"Si, he is an innocent! He has done nothing but be born to me, of my blood! He doesn't deserve to be hunted so. I ask, sir that you protect him. I ask that you save him from this life. Save him from being my heir! Please, sir. I do not know what else to do. I want him to be happy, to be free of this strain. I want him to choose to be my heir, I don't want to force my only blood."</p><p>Tsuna doesn't know what to do. He had never considered Mafia bosses looking out for their children, let along going to another for that protection. All the bosses with children Tsuna had met had either had little care for the creations of their loins, or else abandoned them. It didn't give bosses a good name in Tsuna's books.</p><p>Yet here was man who had no reason to –and didn't actually –trust Tsuna, begging the <em>teenager</em> to protect his child. It was proof that they cared, because this man was asking Tsuna to take the boy <em>out</em> of the mafia. He wasn't asking Tsuna to make his boy into more of a mafia boss, but to remove him from the title.</p><p>It was startling, it was awesome. It made Tsuna's breathe hitch and made his Vongola blood burn with this disgustingly possessive fury that Tsuna was just recently feeling, and not really handling well.</p><p>So he puts his next words and intentions down to not being in total control of the possessive side of his Hyper Intuition. Later though, he wouldn't bring himself to regret it.</p><p>Slowly but surely, Tsuna was making the Vongola into a vigilante to protect the innocent from the mafia. Who was more innocent than the children born to Mafia bosses, willingly or forcibly? It seemed wrong, and dangerous to try to take these children from their heritage; it felt like it was breaking all the rules that the Mafia had for heirs and inheritance.</p><p>Then again, Tsuna loved breaking the Mafia's rules; he had since before he accepted his own inheritance.</p><p>So, he crouched before the man, eyes burning gold like some kind of actual god, and placed his hands on Don Christo's shoulders. "I will protect your son." He promised, voice smooth and burning with the Will of his flames. "I promise that he will be safe with me, but you need to do as I say."</p><p>The relief in Don Christo's eyes and his voice as he bowed again and again set Tsuna's gut tight. The submission in the man was dangerously intoxicating. But for now Tsuna has a job to do.</p><p>He had to find some place to set up shop, he had to find a way for a Vigilante/Mafia famiglia to take custody of another famiglia heir without forcing the same heir to play servant to the Vongola.</p><p>If anyone could do it, Tsuna could though, he had forced his wants and desires onto every situation he faced thus far, and he would do it again. All those in the room –no matter their affiliation or opinion of Tsuna or his vigilante-esque Vongola –who had witnessed this promise and open display of desperation, agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Passion- Tsuna: 20, Kyouya: 21. Before creation of sanctuary.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I didn't make it explicit! But all these chapters will be interconnected. All of these chapters will be focused on the making and running of Namimori as a Sanctuary for Mafia children and ex-bosses, as it's seen in 'We Have a Proposition For You'. SO please don't worry about this being completely all over the place.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know, you're fucking hard work, little omnivore." Kyouya groaned as he and Tsuna sat in the Namomori Vongola base. It may seem out of character for the man to groan or swear, but over the years –and especially after the Shimon battle –Kyouya had grown comfortable and at least a little respectful of Tsuna and his Will. So of anyone, Kyouya was most open to emotion around his little boss.</p><p>"I know, but you'd be bored without it." Kyouya made a small sound of agreement before moving on.</p><p>"This isn't going to be easy." Kyouya started to grin, that blood thirsty, excited smile when there was a good challenge ahead. "There'll be a whole lot of vermin running around trying to stop you."</p><p>"Sorry about that." Tsuna was smiling though, not repentant at all.</p><p>"You'll owe me for this, when it all calms down."</p><p>But both of them knew it never would. Even when the sanctuary was well established there would always be assassins, and enemy famiglia who would try to end the children and old bosses who used the sanctuary for what it was.</p><p>They'd never 'settle' down, and Kyouya wanted that. But he was the most awkward Guardian, always needing an excuse to not beat Tsuna down for showing 'weakness'.</p><p>"Of course, don't I always keep my promises?" Tsuna didn't wait for a reply, he stood and placed his gift to Kyouya –a new set of tracking bands for his birds –before leaving. Kyouya had a lot of work to do.</p><p>In the past three years Kyouya had not stopped working. He had people to train, and borders to make. He wouldn't be coming to Italy until he was ready, but he would be going to protect Tsuna eventually.</p><p>Right now though there were changes to make.</p><p>First, Namimori needed to be changed. Completely and utterly. It needed a protection force, it needed weeding. The schools needed to be ripped apart and rebuilt. Kyouya knew there were going to be more children than ever, and he wasn't about to let the current staff break up the young minds. He should have acted earlier, but he hadn't realised the effect of toxic staff. He knew Tsuna now, and he knew the troubles he'd faced.</p><p>Kyouya was determined to protect the new young ones that would be entering.</p><p>But old men and women would be coming too. Made mafia men and women who would expect a certain standard. They would also be used to a much more brutal life. Kyouya wasn't going to stand for that either.</p><p>So first thing first, Kyouya needed men who could take his place. Ones who held honour, and knew that rules and the peace of Namimori was of the utmost important. He needed men who would not be tainted by the power he would give them over Namimori.</p><p>Kyouya grinned as he opened his planner. It was time to trials. He had to start training. It was time to tear his men down and build them back up.</p><p>Kyouya was going to have fun, but he was also going to be thorough. He needed men and women he could trust, to care and love Namimori and protect them from all outside and inside threats. He needed people who were passionate about protecting and enforcing law.</p><p>Namimori was his home, it was Tsuna's home and the other Guardians' home. He wasn't about to let it fall because Tsuna trusted him to protect it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Trust – Tsuna, Hayato: 26, Mochida 27. Four years after opening of Sanctuary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I also don't think I made it clear…but these won't be in Chronological order! I will try to put a title to give you an idea of where we are in this timeline. Please feel free to tell me if I missed one, or if you're confused!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsuna wasn't sure whether or not it had been a good decision or not to create a sanctuary in Namimori. Thus far it had caused him no little amount of grief –from not only his guardians (in the form of an, at first, grumbling Kyouya, and concerned Takeshi and Ryohei), but from his father and grandfather and all those intimately close to him. In the same breathe though, it made Tsuna's core –the very centre of his flames –purr and burn with a seemingly endless supply of strength.</p><p>It felt like Tsuna finally had a relief. He had itched since officially taking Vongola under his wing. Something in his mind and chest and gut and eyes itched every time he swept into a room, or a servant bowed to him or asked him for favour. It made him jittery, and no matter how many smiles met him, how many enemies fell, or how solid and strong both the Vongola and Varia were now in his reign, Tsuna felt an itch.</p><p>It was as if he didn't have enough to protect.</p><p>"Get your head out your ass Dame-Tsuna." Reborn growled lightly, swatting at his boss' head. "You were supposed to be telling me what I missed."</p><p>Tsuna sighed through his nose, but apologized to his ex-tutor. So instead he sat up and explained to his advisor what he had missed during his last mission. "It's been fairly quiet, not even Bermuda has popped by."</p><p>"Oho, he's late for his monthly update. So rare." Reborn practically grinned, laughter in his tone and face. He was smug, obviously. Because Reborn was never late.</p><p>However, just as Tsuna was about to tell the man to lay off a little because Bermuda has a hell of a lot more work to do that Reborn did –regardless of Reborn's insistence that no, Tsuna was far more work than the entire Mafia was –there was a knock on the door.</p><p>"Come in, Mochida." And of course Tsuna knew who was outside his door. He took pride in knowing the flame signatures of each and every one of his most common visitors. Especially his guardians and inner circle.</p><p>Mochida, of course had been in the inner circle for many years now. His Storm and lightning flames were strong and loud. The loudest of all the flames, much like the man they were a part of.</p><p>"Yo, Tsunayoshi." Mochida strolled in, hands in pockets and a smile on his face.</p><p>He had made up for all his wrongdoings in middle school by the time they had all graduated high school, but he never forgot to give Tsuna everything he could in thanks. Sometimes that was just the smile he showed few people, to show Tsuna the trust he had in his boss to protect that smile, and to let down his guard.</p><p>Though, Mochida's Will to protect Tsuna almost rivalled all of the man's guardians, so he never really let his guard down around his boss.</p><p>"Mochida. How are you? I would have thought you'd be sleeping. You only arrived home yesterday." Tsuna stood and embraced Mochida. It hadn't taken neither Tsunayoshi, nor Mochida long to get over their upbringing. Soon enough gentle touches and assured embraces were more comfortable than bows and awkward handshakes.</p><p>All the guardians felt the same. With their Own at least.</p><p>"Jetlagged as you'd expect." Mochida explained. He approached his boss' desk, but didn't take a seat. "I would get some rest, but you never do so how can I?"</p><p>And there it was, the perplexed look of worry combined with unconstrained possession. Mochida was always amused by this. It was more than hilarious to see the proof that meek little Dame-Tsuna had been shed and transformed into this roaring, possessive mass of Sky flames. It had once upon a time surprised Mochida that Tsuna had became possessive at all. "What have I done now?"</p><p>Though the self-sacrificing tendencies were still as worrisome as they were when he was a teen.</p><p>"Now you, exactly. Your project." Mochida gestured with his head and walked out. "You have a guest boss, Hayato sent me to get you."</p><p>And like that both Reborn and Tsuna were trailing after Mochida, chattering lightly about different missions and how Namimori was doing.</p><p>When they entered the meeting room –a small one, but still much larger than Tsuna's office upstairs –Tsuna was assured that this 'problem' was about Namimori. One could never be sure, after all. It never paid to assume, especially when Tsuna had so many different 'projects' on the go.</p><p>Standing at the end of the room were four people. There was a guard leant against the wall to the right, he wore the insignia of a guard-for-hire famiglia from Germany and shadowed his eyes behind sunglasses even indoors. He stood beside Hayato, speaking in whispers that Tsuna couldn't hear. But Tsuna recognized this particular man by the way he grinned and nodded in Tsuna's direction. Leon was part of a group from the Hahn famiglia that Tsuna trusted. If someone wanted protection when going for an audience with Tsuna they could hire one of these men and the meeting would run without question.</p><p>Behind Leon were three others. There were two children, one was barely seven, and the other sitting in her arms was probably about four. The girl was almost dead, her eyes glossed in a way that was very physical, and she held her brother in a death grip. The boy's eyes remained on Tsuna's never moving and not reacting to anything else.</p><p>Finally, there was a man that Tsuna didn't recognize, dressed in a fine grey suit with one half of his right sleeve dyed a deep purple.</p><p>Ah, he was the Durant family. An English family that Tsuna very rarely dealt with. But they were the only ones whose sigil was a coloured sleeve.</p><p>"Don Durant." Tsuna switched effortlessly to English, a language he enjoyed speaking. It had long since stopped being awkward on his tongue. "To what do I owe this visit? I assume it's not for Vongola Business."</p><p>Which was true, the British families –that being Northern Ireland, Scotland, Wales and England –did their best to steer clear of the other European mafias. They liked to think they could stay out of the European mafia feuds, but they couldn't.</p><p>This Don knew as much, or else he wouldn't be here.</p><p>"You know right well that it isn't." The don scoffed, his accent not as distinguished as his reputation. He wasn't a London family Don after all.</p><p>Tsuna didn't humour the man with an answer, instead he let the cheerful smile fall and gestured for the man to sit. He did, but his children remained stoic, closer to Leon than –assumedly –their father.</p><p>"I am here to ask you to take my children to your day-care." The man spat. He obviously thought Namimori a joke. That didn't bode well, he wasn't exactly trying to get Tsuna's favour. He assumed that Tsuna would take the children with no questions asked.</p><p>Mochida and Hayato certainly didn't like that assumption, their faces folded and Hayato snarled lightly from behind the Durant boss.</p><p>"It's not a day-care." Reborn spoke from Tsuna's right, all professionalism and poisonous tone. "It's a serious commitment to give your heirs over to us." Reborn didn't like this man at all, he was very good about not talking down to guests usually, but he didn't hide his superiority here. "It's a contract; you give up your rights to your children, and their future. You have to trust that we'll care for them and not sway them to our side. You have to assume that when you get them back that they'll be trained well enough and ready."</p><p>"It's not a light deal, you bastard." Mochida bit out, standing with crossed arms at Tsuna's left.</p><p>"I don't care." Don Durant explained, no lies in his breathe when he said this. "These two are mongrels."</p><p>"Don't speak of your children in that way before me." Tsuna explained, he ruled this place, and there were certain rules he had. Few listened of course.</p><p>"Well they are. The little bitch lost her eyes to another family, they won't heal so I won't be able to marry her off either." He nodded at the girl who flinched back at the tone. It explained the glaze in her eyes of course. "And the little brat was only born because she was useless." The man explained. "And he turned out even worse. Born deaf, and might as well be mute; both of them."</p><p>Tsuna growled, Mochida heard it because he was close, but Tsuna was surprised to see the girl flinch back. Apparently they weren't wrong when they said that humans adapted well to losing a sense. The girl's hearing was impressive to make up for her blindness.</p><p>It made Tsuna's fury simmer more.</p><p>This man's presence here was less a show of trust than it was flippancy. Still, to give over his children –for good in this case, for Durant would never come to take them back –was still a powerful gesture. It was all the assurance and reports that Tsuna would ever need of how well his little sanctuary was doing.</p><p>"So you're giving them to me in particular, why?"</p><p>The man just laughed, he had heard Tsuna's fury and thought it amusing. "Take them, I want nothing to do with them anymore. I have an heir on the way I don't need these wastes of space. They're not even worth the money it would cost to fix them."</p><p>Tsuna hated men like these, ones who cared only for name and reputation. He'd take the man's unborn child if her could, but for now all he could do was save these ones. He wouldn't let this man take these children back, especially if he thought they could be fixed. It was disgusting, there was nothing wrong with them, Tsuna could aide them, yes, but he'd never 'fix' them. They weren't machines or toys.</p><p>"But it's worth the fee to give them over?" Reborn scoffed, feeding off of Tsuna anger. "You know it costs a pretty penny to give them over completely, it's not cheap to raise a child."</p><p>Again the man just scoffed. "It's worth it to have them wiped from my lineage. They drag my family through the dirt with their disability."</p><p>But that's what the Vongola would do. It was rare for a boss to completely give his children over to Tsuna. Most of the time it was a simple but temporary exchanging of guardianship over Mafia children. Tsuna would be guardian until they were old enough, or the contract was over, and then they'd go back to their families if they so choose to. Mafia families had the right to visit their children whenever they liked, but those rights were revoked if they tried to sway their children back to a life of bloodshed.</p><p>Educating their children on their family and lineage was a different story. Taking them for training, or holidays was also a different story. It was like some twisted fostering.</p><p>But to completely revoke rights of parenthood was rare. When it was done –and had only been done some six times thus far –it was a complete wipe of the children from the family lineage. People couldn't find the children on the family line, and they were transferred to Tsuna completely. Not as his children, but as his wards.</p><p>It was a complete and utter refusal of responsibility and existence. Tsuna hated to do such a thing. But this time it had been settled with Tsuna. He already knew he was taking these children. It was just a case of making it official.</p><p>So, standing up and ignoring everything else that came from Don Durant's mouth, Tsuna walked towards the two children. The girl flinched back at the sound of his footsteps, stepping towards Leon. Then man stood and soothed her hair.</p><p>"It is alright, Mausi." Leon pat the girl's hair. He was obviously very familiar with these children. Tsuna supposed that a foreign don would hire familiar guards for each of his visits to Europe. Perhaps Tsuna would have to hire Leon as a guard for the children in the beginning of their transition then. "This man is good." Leon introduced the children for the man who'd hired him, since Durant was too arrogant to do it himself. "Don Vongola, meet Pennie and Yates."</p><p>Tsuna crouched down before the children, "I'm going to take your hand, is that okay?" The girl nodded, a little hesitant and confused by the way her eyebrows folded. Tsuna took the girls hand, she held his tightly in return, obviously relishing in the gentle embrace that demanded nothing, but gave off an unnatural warmth. "Come dolcezza." Tsuna spoke softly, knowing the girl would hear well enough. "I am Tsuna Vongola. Your Papa has given you to me to look after. Is that okay?"</p><p>Tsuna knew very well that if he refused to take these children they would be thrown away. Bosses who chose one child over another were not rare, and he was doing this out a kindness. But kindness in Mafia men was rare and short lived. These children also had no right to refuse.</p><p>But Tsuna asked anyway. He asked because he was taking the mafia out of these children. Tsuna asked, because he wanted these children to expect certain things, and the foremost was love followed by respect.</p><p>The girl gasped a little, and the boy clutched at his sisters shirt- obviously feeling her uncertainty. His eyes –so very blue –hadn't left Tsuna and his eyebrows had furrowed. The boy was perceptive.</p><p>"I promise to protect you, and your brother."</p><p>And the truth in his words, which always transferred to his flames seemed to do the trick, because the girl nodded. She had yet to speak, and that made Tsuna even more furious.</p><p>"Alright, then come with me." Tsuna let go of her hand for a second and gestured for Yates. The boy looked suspicious, eyes flickering between Tsuna and his sister. Still, he held out his little arms and was soon on Tsuna's hip, gripping his neck tightly. Pennie had Tsuna's hand again and he was leading them back towards where Mochida and Reborn were still standing.</p><p>Vongola wasn't enough to settle the ever-burning itch to protect. It never would be for Tsuna anyway. However, with little Yates in his arms, and dear Pennie clutching at his pant-leg the itch was sated. At least, sated in the sense that it no longer scratched at Tsuna's mind, and instead stoked his flames by giving him an outlet. Having these children in the mansion for a while let his Will branch off and concentrate on protecting them, rather than bothering Tsuna with those toxic 'what ifs'.</p><p>"It's done." Tsuna barked, probably a little too roughly if Mochida's chuckle was anything to go by. Hayato grinned though, and pushed away from Leon. "You will leave and you will not step foot in my house ever again for this matter."</p><p>"You heard, Juudaime. Leon, take your hire and leave. His kids are safe with us. He'll have the paperwork within the week." Hayato explained as he walked towards the children and his boss. He was always a little more possessive when Tsuna had children in hand.</p><p>"Have the paperwork sent back within two weeks, or else the Vindice will be informed." Mochida loved pulling that string, because made-mafia-men's spines snapped rigid when he did, and it buzzed him. "You have one month to change your mind."</p><p>Don Durant just scoffed. "Not likely going to happen. My heir is healthy, I don't need the vermin."</p><p>And with that he turned on his heel and left, Leon bowed, and with a bit of a sneer he followed his hire out.</p><p>Tsuna turned, leading the children to his office. These were a special case, and until they were more comfortable here in the Mansion Tsuna would allow them to remain close to him. The girl would know if it wasn't Tsuna by her side, and the boy's grip was a little desperate.</p><p>Besides, these children had obviously been pushed aside for a little too long. Tsuna would take the time before they were taken to Namimori for a better life to teach them some essentials. He'd teach them love, and trust, and care of course, but most of all he wanted to start teaching them sign language. He had to brush upon his own skills after all, and there was no better way to do that, than to teach children.</p><p>Reborn would give him a break from the paperwork for this, and Tsuna would graciously accept the extra training once the children were gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Revenge: Tsuna 20, six months after opening of the sanctuary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you go my lovelies. Another chapter. I finished one of my more stressful essays this week, and I might try to get something like a 'Difference Between' or something like that. But no guarantees since I have a v stressful few weeks in the works. Please understand, and please enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes things didn't always work out in the sanctuary. In the beginning things were much calmer and there were no such rules on which children or mob bosses were going to be let in. However things happened and the mafia wasn't a kind place.</p><p>There had been a time, early on, where old mob bosses took advantage of Tsuna's sanctuary and took revenge.</p><p>"Tsuna, there's gunfire in the daycare." Takeshi had been breathless and even before his words left his mouth Tsuna was alit with flames and he and his rain were sprinting.</p><p>Kyouya was already there, cloud-flames and his box animal going crazy as retired-mob-bosses fell to his strength.</p><p>Luckily enough, Tsuna had been there to oversee the transition, and had stopped the Mafia men before anything could come to an end. Children were scarred and injured, and a few guards were killed in the attempted-massacre of a block of heirs. But considering the planning that had gone in to this plan it wasn't that bad.</p><p>Tsuna ended up with thirty-two stitches, and Kyouya had gone on a rampage not long after to get rid of his pent up frustration (both at the rule breaking and having let danger into his home). There was a lockdown for an entire three months while they rewrote and reworked how they were going to run this sanctuary.</p><p>Tsuna remembers it with vivid clarity. The scared eyes of wounded children, the sheer terror when Tsuna approached and their guards were dead. It had taken a long time before things had settled, and though the children adored Tsuna when he visited now, Tsuna remembered a time when this project of his had almost crumbled.</p><p>"How are we looking today, Ryohei?" Tsuna's voice was calm from the top of their 'welcome' building. Both men were sitting there, watching over the town. They'd both be leaving back to Italy by the end of the year now that thigns had settled.</p><p>"As you'd expect, I think." Ryohei had been the most furious with Tsuna's decision. What with his sister and girlfriend living in the town still attending school and working within the safe walls, it wasn't surprising. Ryohei still help a little animosity towards the newest residences of the town, and could often be found patrolling with Kyouya. "Assassinations have EXTREMELY dwindled. But I'd put that down to the stupid famiglia figuring out that we aren't corralling heirs and Bosses for slaughter."</p><p>Ryohei's boss hummed at his feet, Tsuna seemed to like sitting on the edge of the roof-tops. Ryohei felt less inclined, but he also liked to be near Tsuna's back as often as possible. It wasn't only the new residents with targets on their heads now.</p><p>"But the children are doing well." Tsuna wasn't asking, because he knew that Ryohei saw exactly how well the new wards of Namimori were doing.</p><p>Ryohei could see the good. He could see the children growing more confident and making friends. He saw heirs (or ex-heirs perhaps you should call them) of famiglia that should never have been friends playing in the park and swapping childhood secrets. And despite the fear he felt for his loved ones, Ryohei thought that it was a beautiful thing.</p><p>So while he wasn't happy that his childhood home had become this madhouse, Ryohei could appreciate all Tsuna was trying to do. He was proud that Tsuna trusted them to make the town a safety for children like Lambo, and I-Pin, and even people like Ryohei and Kyouya whose families were dragged into the mafia because of their relationship with Tsuna.</p><p>Ryohei could say that he was proud of Tsuna. And his love for his little boss-brother hadn't changed. Which was why it didn't matter if assassins were sent to kill an heir staying in the town, or Tsuna to end both Vongola's reign and Tsuna's idealistic dreams. It didn't matter, because Ryohei was going to be there protecting his family, and his town.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Perfect: Tsuna 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsuna had known the moment that Don Chirsto had asked for help exactly where Tsuna was going to put the children. He knew as soon as the man asked for aide that Tsuna was going to create a sanctuary of some sort, and he knew exactly where that was going to be.</p><p>However, at nineteen and with an entire famiglia pressed against his shoulders, Tsuna's mind wasn't exactly working in straight lines and linear thinking.</p><p>So it took a while before he realised all of this.</p><p>In fact, he was taking a trip home when he figured it out.</p><p>Tsuna and his guardians often bounced between Italy and Japan when they weren't on missions. Both to visit family, and ensure good working relationships with the subordinates in the Japanese base, it was the perfect excuse to keep home-sickness at bay. For Tsuna, the little trips to Namimori kept his anxiety about how Ryohei, or Kyouya or the children were doing at bay more than anything.</p><p>Though he really did enjoy spending time with Shoichi and the newly arrived Spanner in the Namimori underground base.</p><p>Still, Tsuna would kick himself later when he realised how silly he'd been to ignore his intuition.</p><p>Though ignore was the wrong word. Whenever he was in Namimori his HI was always buzzed louder and stretched father. He always was in this intense mix of on edge and relaxed and it made Tsuna's reactions as fast as ever. But it also lulled his mind and he often ignored the more subtle signs from his intuition's musings.</p><p>So when his HI purred and rumbled while Tsuna walked through the streets of Namimori, he didn't really pay attention as to why. He missed the laughing children, and the couples walking pleasantly down the streets with arms full of groceries.</p><p>When Tsuna sees the multitude of houses going up for sale throughout the town, and watches it expanding with shopping malls and recreation centres, he ignores the way his HI branches with possibility.</p><p>Because why would Namimori suddenly have any more importance than before?</p><p>Except it did, and Tsuna only realises when he's back at home and reading the reports that cannot wait a moment longer for him to read.</p><p>Because Don Christo's request seems to have spread throughout the Mafia world. Suddenly there are tens of Don's begging Tsuna for a meeting. More and more mafia famiglia asking how he intends to protect mafia children. There were more threats on Tsuna's life, and of course threats to revoke alliances.</p><p>But it was then that Tsuna's intuition made sense. Suddenly all the spikes and purrs and foreshadowing made sense.</p><p>But the question was whether he could pull it off.</p><p>They were leaving that evening. The cars had pulled up to the Sawada house and the guardians who were leaving with Tsuna (Takeshi, Hayato, and Mukuro in this case) were already packed away in the cars with all their things. Tsuna however, hung back at the gate to his home. He peered back at the house, quiet now with Nana and the Kids asleep, something was bugging him.</p><p>Reborn appeared at his elbow, peering at Tsuna with a raised eyebrow as they stood at the entrance to the Sawada home. "Something wrong, Tsuna?" Reborn asked, voice highly amused. Tsuna's face had fallen into folded eyebrows and dark eyes.</p><p>"No, I just am really stupid."</p><p>"Well you wouldn't be Dame-Tsuna if you weren't. But why this time in particular?" Reborn chuckled, but there was a sobering moment when he saw Tsuna's eyes flash gold.</p><p>"I'm going to turn Namimori into a sanctuary from the Mafia." And without anything else uttered, Tsuna slid into his seat and shut the door.</p><p>Reborn was left starting at the place his student had been and he couldn't help the laughter that burst from his gut. "God damn, this boy is going to be the reason I retire early."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fearless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chrome is visiting Namimori for the fourth time this year, and while her usual trips were for business of her own, Tsuna has asked her to go.</p><p>"<em>Can you please go help settle the children in? These ones have never had fathers, and I don't want them scared by our brutish men."</em></p><p>Warmth had bloomed in Chrome's chest when Tsuna had asked for her help. It always did. She was so trusted with these children and wards of Namimori. Chrome adored bringing babes home, especially when she knew they were safer. She felt for the children ripped from their parents by the Mafia's bloodlust, but in the end they were <em>still</em> safer, and that soothed Chrome's worry.</p><p>It took her only ten minutes to arrive at the custom-lounge that Takeshi and Kyouya had designed in the local airport for their wards to arrive in. It had a cool, mature area for those retired bosses and the older children (children grown up too fast who would soon unlearn that forced maturity) and another section of bright colours, fluffy beanbags and a plethora of games. It was to help them adjust. Some of these children had travelled for twenty four hours, some of these men and women were recovering from near-fatal wounds (both emotional and physical).</p><p>There are twelve children this time, and as it usually does, Chrome's flame burn with maternal fury. She so hates the mafia when she has to go around Namimori and drop the newest children (and sometimes their guardians) off at various homes. Sometimes she can tell when a child will remain a civilian, and sometimes she can never know. She hates that these children have been chased out of their homes, she hates that they may never return, or else will be forced home by the same stead-fast faith in <em>their</em> families as Tsuna had for his.</p><p>Chrome has been there when children have betrayed her own, grown up resenting Tsuna for 'taking them away' they never knew his love like the others did. Tsuna and Chrome alike felt ashamed for those children, because they had obviously grown up without enough love, and the pair of guardians tried their best to give all the children a family to belong in.</p><p>So started the long trip to drop these children off at their foster homes. First were a pair of rambunctious boys whose families had begged they remain together –since they had grown up literally with the same Nanny Kyouya and Mukuro had agreed.</p><p>"Bai, Miss Chrome!" They had chimed together before absolutely flying off to explore their new home. Their new guardian had chuckled and given Chrome an updated contact list, and Chrome had given the man and his wife a list of the boy's allergies.</p><p>Children three through nine had been girls, and they'd all gone into their own homes. However, all had echoed the same thoughts.</p><p>"We're scared, Miss Chrome." They'd whispered with pools of tears in their eyes. "I want to go back to my nannies."</p><p>"You don't need to be afraid." And she knew it wouldn't work for all of them, this was a <em>terrifying</em> thing to face, especially alone. "You are safe here, and you know that myself and the guardians will come and help you if you call."</p><p>Most were happy with that answer, confident in their cell phones, and their own strength. If something went wrong they'd punch first and ask questions later, was what one boy (boy eleven, Kansas was a rather spunky little six year old) told Chrome when she asked if he was worried and ready to go to his new home.</p><p>"Just make sure you do in fact ask questions." Chrome ruffled his hair and he kissed his cheek (he felt more comfortable doing that, it was routine and Chrome made sure to try and keep their comforts in place until the end.</p><p>"Of course I will, thank you for walking me home, Miss Chrome!" and with that he dragged his little bag to the lovely lady who already looked after two other Mafia-children. One of which was a Trovatello.</p><p>The rest of the walk was pretty quiet. Maria was gentle and sweet, having arrived from her home in Ireland not two weeks ago she was the most skittish. Most children got to spend some time getting to know their keepers (the guardians) before moving on. Unfortunately, circumstances kept Maria from doing this. She was understandably clinging to the only guardians she'd gotten to know.</p><p>"Are you ready, Maria?" Chrome asked as she and the young girl continued to the centre of Namimori orphan district. While they didn't do this on purpose, they'd found that having an even mix, and making sure like-minded children lived together they were able to find solace in each other.</p><p>"I can't go." The girl shook her head viciously, "I am afraid, I can't go. I can't make Tsuna proud."</p><p>Chrome soothes the girl's hair. She sees a little bit too much of herself in the child, who is all giant blue eyes and frail shoulders at fourteen.</p><p>Tsuna had saved this one, and kept her close for a while with the other children. She was one of the few who hadn't minded a man's presence and even looked to miss Tsuna's company by her side. Much like Tsuna's little Penny like that.</p><p>"Love, you don't need to be fear-less to be fearless."</p><p>When the girl looked at Chrome, horrified, the female mist continued. "Having fear is natural, it is our body's way of keeping us alive, and saving us from danger –perhaps even remember a past death." She begins, leading the girl towards her new home.</p><p>Maria is the last to be dropped off, and as usual is the most nervous. She is still clinging to Chrome's skirts, and watches with rapt attention.</p><p>"Being fearless though, that is difficult. Being fearless means putting aside your fears sometimes, holding your breathe and jumping. Fearlessness is trusting once, and twice, and being betrayed thrice. Fearlessness is holding out a hand, and is in telling the truth. Being fearless, little love, is being strong enough to ask for help when the fear <em>is</em> too much."</p><p>The girl is silent, but she takes a deep, steadying breathe and her eyes grow determined.</p><p>"Miss Chrome?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Can I ask you for help, anytime?"</p><p>And Chrome smiles, soothing her hair again and nodding. "Absolutely anytime. Whether I am here or not. Tsuna wants you to ask for help if you need it."</p><p>Maria, all ginger hair and blue eyes grins then, shaking in her boots and holding Chrome's hands like lifelines. "Alright, we can go now, Miss Chrome. I want to be fearless today."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Trovatello will be explained, do not worry. I'm thinking that the next chapter I will introduce the Trovatello children and what exactly it means to be in Namimori and have that last name.</p><p>Thank you for reading, please review</p><p>~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So there you have it. I needed to post this since I was feeling a little stir-crazy this morning. I will update this from time to fime, since I have about half the prompts completed. There are going to be 50 in total so I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Please review!</p><p>~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>